A common problem in cooking meat such as steaks and burgers on a grill is that the meat cooks unevenly. This can be a particular problem when the steak or burger is not turned over at the proper times. Moreover, when meat is placed on a grate directly over the heat source, the intense heat can cause the meat to become dry.
Various rotisserie arrangements have been developed over the years to rotate or otherwise move meat relative to the heat source to in order to improve the evenness of cooking A drawback of these prior rotisserie arrangements, however, is that they generally do not adequately turn the meat for proper cooking, especially in the case of flat items such as steaks and burgers. What is needed is a grill and rotisserie arrangement that addresses the drawbacks of prior devices.